Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: Can I Have A Hug?
by The Girl Who Loves Purple
Summary: Alex refused to forgive Justin after they fought over a teddybear that Justin got. Small little Jalex, and a really really cute story.


**AN: Hello again! This story is about Alex and Justin as usual. But it's when they're still small, and I hope you liked it! Plz read! **

**Summary: Based on no episode. It's about Justin and Alex when they're still small. Alex won't play with Justin after they fought over a teddy bear! Justin wanted to say sorry, but Alex couldn't forgive him! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wizards of Waverly Place! **

"Alex, look at this new teddy bear Mommy got me!" said Justin, bouncing up and down with a teddy bear in his arms. Alex his little sister who was doing her homework in the livingroom looked up and grinned.

"Can I see it?" asked Alex.

"Sure!" said Justin again, giving the teddy bear to Alex.

"Why did you get one?" asked Alex again. "Did I got a teddy bear too?"

"No," Justin replied. "I got one because I passed my math test today! Mommy said that only smartkids can get a teddybear."

"So Mommy said I'm stupid?" Alex scoffed, but then thought for a minute. "Oh, well, maybe I am. Hey, Justin, can you help me do my homework?"

"But I wanted to play with my teddybear! I'm sorry, Alex," said Justin grabbing his teddybear away from Alex hard. With the teddybear in his arms, he ran upstairs to his room.

Then Theresa appeared from the door, and smiled at Alex, "Hello, honey."

Alex didn't smile back, instead she pouted. "Justin said even it was true, Mommy thought I'm stupid."

"What? I didn't say it out- well, the kid has the ear of a bat," Theresa sighed. "I shouldn't have said that in public next to him. Well, honey, what makes you say that?"

"Because you said that only smartkids have teddybears!"

"Alex, Max also didn't get a teddybear," Theresa smiled.

"Mom, my robots broken," Max appeared from the door, the toddler brought a robot that Alex had never seen before. "Hey, Ally, have you see my new robot yet? Mommy bought it for me!"Theresa sighed again, and smiled to Alex, who was close to tears now.

"Honey, you can play Justin's teddy bear," Theresa offered her. "This would've make me a very bad mother but it's also a bonus that you can … _you know … _torture him."

Alex's face lit up instantly, as she ran to hug and give her mother a peck on the cheek. Theresa smiled again. "Oh, and Alex," said Theresa, stopping Alex from going. "_Please _don't tell your father about this. He's going to be mad."

"About what? About me not getting a teddybear?" asked Alex, confused.

"No, he's going to be happy about it," said Theresa. "He's going to be mad about both of them getting dolls. And about you torturing your brother."

"Don't worry," Alex smiled. "I also promised Dad that I won't tell you that he ate all the pudding in the refrigirator and all the vlas, and basically everything in the fridge." Alex stopped, and said quietly, "oops."

Theresa gapped, and put her hands into a fist. "Jerry!"

Alex giggled, and ran up to Justin's room.

* * *

"Justin!" Alex called, opening Justin's door. "Mommy said I can play with your doll! Can I play with it now?"

"Sure," said Justin giving her the teddybear. "But stay here, okay? I don't want it to get cold or anything."

"Sure," said Alex, sitting down on the bed, and wrapping the blankets around her. "Hello!"

Justin smiled, and continued doing his homework.

A while later, Justin finished his homework and closed the book. "Alex, it's my turn to play with my teddybear!"

"No!" said Alex, hugging the teddybear. "I still want to play with Kitty!"

"Hey! I don't want my doll to be named Kitty! And by the way, it's also mine, not yours," Justin pointed out.

"Then what are you going to name it?" Alex said.

"Calico!" said Justin grinning.

"That's not a nice name," Alex joked, and giggled.

"Well, fine, but give me back my teddybear!" Justin said again, mad. "It's _my _teddybear Alex! I am the owner, not you! Give it back!"

"No!" Alex stuck out her tongue and continued playing with Justin's teddybear. 'I don't want to give you my teddybear!"

"It's MY teddybear!" Justin shouted, pushing Alex down the floor, and grabbing his teddybear.

Alex fell down to the floor softly, and landed down on the carpet. Alex looked up at Justin, who was playing with the teddybear now. Tears were in her eyes, forming and forming until it fell down. "I hate you, Justin!" Alex said, running from Justin's room. "I don't want to play with you! I HATE YOU!"

Justin stuck out his tongue, watching Alex flee from his room.

* * *

It was 2 in the afternoon, when Justin got bored playing with his teddybear. Suddenly he got guilty after what he did to Alex that day. Alex just wanted to play with the teddybear, and she didn't get any from Mommy. Then he pushed her to the carpet.

"I have to say sorry to Alex," Justin thought. He got up from his bed, and took his teddybear with him to Alex's room.

"Alex," Justin said, knocking Alex's door.

"Go away!" Alex said loudly from inside. "I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU!"

"You can play with my teddy," Justin said opening it slowly. "Here," Justin said giving her softly the teddy.

"I don't want to play with your stupid teddybear!" Alex said throwing the teddy right on his face. It landed softly on the floor.

Justin took the teddy and stammered, "Alex, I'm sorry for what I've done – please, can I play with you?"

"No!" Alex said again crossly. "And go away from my room, dork!"

Justin looked kind of hurt, but he went out from her room anyway. He left the teddy on the carpet again, hoping that Alex will forgive him.

* * *

"Alex, dinner," said Justin at 4 in the evening.

Alex didn't reply. She was playing barbie on her bed,and Justin saw his teddy untouched, still on the spot he dropped it earlier. She was really mad at him, and they had never fought like this. "Alex, please I'm sorry – here, you can take my teddy if you want," Justin tried again.

"Go away!" cried Alex. "I don't want to see your face or your stupid teddy in my room again!"

Alex got up from her bed, and pushed Justin away from the room. The door got slammed in his face.

"I'm sorry," Justin whispered again.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm gonna go to bed now," Alex announced, as she walked down to the livingroom to give her family a hug.

"Sure, honey," said Mommy. Alex gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Night. Sleep tight."

Alex turned to Jerry and ran to his arms. Jerry lifted Alex to the sky. "Night, sunshine."

Alex then turned to Justin, who was smiling hopefully to Alex. Alex then turned her back to him, giving little Max a huge bear hug, and huge kiss on his cheek. "Nighty night, Maxie," Alex whispered slowly.

Justin's smiled moves around and become a frown. Jerry saw this, and said loudly, "did you forget anybody else, Alex?"

"No," Alex replied. "I had give everybody that's _nice _to me today a hug and a kiss," said Alex crossly. "Good night."

Justin got up and said, "can I have just a hug, Alex? Please?"

"No," said Alex, crossing her arms on her chest. "I don't want to talk to you anymore, because you're mean to me today."

"What did Justin do, Alex?" said Jerry.

"It's a secret! I hate him," Alex said, running up to the stairs. Justin felt a tear on his eyes, and wiped it clean. That was harsh of Alex, but again he was harsh on her in his room today, so maybe he deserved being treated like that.

"Good night, daddy," said Justin softly, walking to his room.

* * *

Justin stopped on the door of Alex's room, and opened it softly. She was already in her bed, wrapped in warm blankets.

"Alex," said Justin softly again, trying hopefully this time, Alex will give him a hug. "Can I have a hug?"

"No," Alex answered, turning so her back was facing him. "I won't give you a hug. Forever."

"But .. please, Alex," Justin said, tears now really fell from his eyes. He didn't want to admit this out loud, but everyday he always looked forward to her hugs. He always get the biggest and gigantic bear hug, and every night when they leave the livingroom together, he always get another big hug from Alex, and a big kiss on his cheek. He liked the warmth of her arms, and he loved Alex dearly.

"NO," Alex said again. "I won't."

Alex pull the blankets up again so she was hidden under it. It was a silent way to push Justin away from her room.

Justin sighed, and walked to his room.

* * *

Alex woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. It was cold, and it was dark too. Mommy must've turn off the lamp. Usually not, because after that Justin would come to her room, and then give her a hug which she returned, and then turn on the light back on again, so she can sleep peacefully. Usually around this time he came, but again, she was mad at him.

Alex tried to close her eyes, but she can't.

"Alex," Alex jumped as somebody called her name, and was a wee relieved as she realised it was just Justin.

"Justin!" Alex whispered his name scared. "I can't see you. It's too dark. Please turn the light back on. P-please, Justin.."

Justin obeyed, and flick the light back on again. "Better?"

Alex nodded slowly, and instantly jumped to his arms. "Justin! I'm sorry about today … I really am. I couldn't slept tonight, because usually you came after this, I'm real sorry, it's my fault and maybe a bit or a lot of them are your fault, and I hated not talking to you … And you're not stupid I am stupid, and your teddys not stupid but I gotta tell you the name is really silly –"

Justin smiled, and said, "I'm sorry too," while hugging her back. It was a very long and big hug. He was glad that Alex forgive him, and he was glad that she also cannot just not talk to him.

"You forgive me?" Alex said in a small voice.

"Not unless you forgive me," Justin whispered back, grinning.

"Of course I'll forgive you," Alex replied slowly, kissing both of his cheek slowly and very long.

Alex pulled Justin to her bed and both of them snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Sleep with me today," Alex whispered. "Please, Justin."

"Wait a sec," Justin said, as he stood up for a moment and reached for the teddybear. Then he said in a pretending voice, "_can I sleep with you too?" _

Alex giggled, and nodded her small head. "Of course you can … Calico."

"No, no," Justin shook his head and said, "the teddybear's name is Kitty."

"Calico!"

"Kitty!"

"Now we're fighting again," Justin sighed. Alex giggled. "We'll name this teddy Calico Kitty. How about that?"

"Sounds good," said Alex softly.

They were quiet for a moment, and then Justin lifted his arms and said in a teeny weeny voice, "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can," Alex said, wrapping her arms around his small torso. "Good night, Justin."

"Good night," Justin said back, hugging her back, and lifter his chin so it was on her head. He closed his eyes the same time as Alex's, knowin that everything would be just like before again. "I love you, Alexandara," Justin said.

"I love youu too, Justin," Alex replied, and then yawned. Justin gave Alex a kiss on the forehead, which make Alex's heart wanted to explode. "And I'll always love you. I didn't mean what I said today. I'll always love you, forever. Remember that okay?"

Justin nodded. He learned lots of lessons today. The first one is that you don't always need to hug to know that you love somebody. Second one, is that never mess with Alex's bad side, and third, never buy dolls with Mommy again.

Justin closed his eyes. This time, he dreamt that he and his little sister was on the clouds, playing with dozens of teddybears, holding hands together as they ran with them….

**AN: So … how was it? Please-please review this story! I really liked it, it was kinda sweet don't you think? Review, favs, and please follow me! Peace out – Little Miss Sunday. **


End file.
